


Aftermath

by poetssoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Deception, Human!Lucifer, M/M, Parenthood, Sacrifice, Torture Scene, brother-in-laws bonding, protective!lucifer, suggested Michifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetssoul/pseuds/poetssoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The quote of "There's always someone, somewhere listening to a Def Leppard song" is a quote of my mom's. It's how she introduced me to the band. And the song, for those of you who don't know that they are listening to, is "Rocket"<br/>This series was supposed to only be a one fic work, but it evolved because I loved it so much, and still do, so I am sad to be ending it with this work *tear*. Hopefully, you've enjoyed it though, as much as I did writing it!</p></blockquote>





	Aftermath

Time seemed like an improvised instrument focused on what only seemed to swell hearts contained as life continued in such a resumed routine altered only ever so slightly in order for protection to be presented when need be since the attempted theft from my spouses sibling to have our son. Certain measures had to be taken, even if it meant a guard always kept up in case of the unexpected despite the wards built around our fortress of solitude; a constant reminder that the slowly developed bundle between us was well cared for among the three of us. 

Another ordinarily mundane day surfaced in the routine made that had become the foundation so smoothly as I awoke to the golden rays I often mistook for sunlight wrapped around in such a protective position, my fingers combed through the feathers briefly before I fought to get out from underneath the drooped canopy with our mutually made creation tucked in the crook of my arm. Following our usual pattern, I made the way carefully down the stairs to the kitchen where I filled the plastic container with the powdered substance of nutrients,carrying it to the position earned at the end of the couch once the task was fully completed, the blissful moment altered by the faint mewl that begged to be fed. I take it as my cue to have the nipple of the bottle lowered to the miniature set of lips which immediately latched onto it as the now liquified product was drank.

"It's fascinating how instinct just comes into play like that." the voice I became familiarized with startled my distracted state of a reverie I drifted off into for only a moment, put at ease once joined by the owner of it.

"It is." I agreed. It was something to be marveled for its worth, for what were any of us without that certain force of an entity we were surrounded by constantly. Most of all done was owed to it, yet in return is gratitude unable to be fully expressed before another act of charity distributed. 

Silence carried on between us as the deed was delivered fully until I passed the child into the archangels extended arms, in which a loud noise was uttered much to the same intensity of suppressed need as had been used during his impatient wait for the meal finished. The greeting accepted gained a faint chuckle as he was carressed by irony's blunt twist of gentle just before he was assaulted once with affections seal of approval stamped upon the small expanse of paper-thin skin ; smoothed down to remain in perfection. And just like that, I already realized the altered ripple in the fabric of illusioned reality, standing its ground against the built security found. 

"We just can't seem to stay out of intrusions way, can we?" Lucifer's voice vibrated with annoyance at the threat entered while as he shifted into a stance to serve as the only source of security during such an event that tuned every other sensitive sense more vibrantly than before. 

"Relax. All I wanted was to arrive and be bestowed of such an honor of being in its presence." the other creature bluntly stated, motioning with a flickered glance at the smaller version of our attributes contained. 

"Normality is all we ever envisioned, and your company is doing nothing of the sort to assist that plan."

"You thought you could have that so easily with what the rest consider an abomination? How delusional, even for such a ranked member of the family." 

"I suggest you state your true intention, Scribe." Lucifer hissed.

"If only it were that easy." the being stated, an eerie sense subtly being inflicted with those words. "But, I can say that among the three of you here, one of your days are numbered."

"Is that a threat, Metatron?" my husband asked, unsettling calmed until his vessel's thick hand gripped around the intruders neck and pinned him against the pale wall behind. 

"What's written must be carried out. You of all people should understand." 

"How convenient for you." Beelzebub pointed out, venom clearly in his tone. 

"Which one of us will it be?" I dared to interject in their battled conversation, for if such a fate would be handed down to our child, I was more than willingly ready to trade.

"Now, that would only ruin the ending, though it is coming sooner than it was originally to be expected." the writer for God mentioned just previous to disappearing.

"Great." the once blessed one grumbled.

"Well, no matter whom this is pinned upon, I'll be the ended one." I managed to state, still numbed to the essence of such an event that stared back at us menacingly ,awaiting to attack once we were weakened. "You will do nothing of the sort." I am told with such a harsh knife of a reaction, stabbed with straightened aim. I was about to protest , but I decided against it, as it could be seen how unearthed he was at the meer thought conjured up with his stiffened posture, accompanied with emptied cerulean eyes. "I waited so long for you, don't you dare throw your life away." unsettled by what had been released, I sank back onto the cushioned surface as I leaned close into the winged shoulder of the person I had upset, filled by guilt's poisoned punishment that spread throughout as the minutes elongated until the separation shattered after due to my inability to keep this stretched out for longer than needed to be. 

"Then we'll just have to find a way around it, won't we?" 

"If you're looking for one, then it's simple. You could be a little quieter." the third member of our shared home broke into the conversation before he yawned like it was needed to prove his point.

"Sorry Dean, but that's not what we meant."

"It should still be considered." he stated prior to taking his nephew up into his arms from the blonde who usually would have protested the action executed, though the argument was avoided. "Does someone want to fill me in on what's going on?" he continued on to ask once it was noticed.

"Basically, one of us is destined to die soon." Lucifer commented, startled by the sharply wailed protest produced by the one we desperately wished to be saved.

"That's not going to happen." the determined tone of a protector penetrated through with passion as he soothed the child despite the wake of his waged storm developed as a result to the learned knowledge. 

"No offense, but how can this be prevented by a mortal?" 

"There's always a way." my brother reasoned matter-of-factly, "Besides, I can't stand by and let this happen." It warmed my heart at the sworn duty accepted in order to alter the inevitable foreshadowed by a premonition recently released. Even if it was unable to be reversed, at least I was not the only one ready to risk everything else for the sake of the growing boy in our midst in order to preserve a life deserving to remain unmarked by life's negative side. The concern was worn well while the declaration created settled in the atmosphere threatened from the ordeal, turned into a barrier extended much to the same capacity as the folded appendages that pinned the creature to his uncle's chest in a firmed fragility which refused to loosen. It sealed off any skeptically held feelings while we absorbed the energy vibrated from where it originated as it guided those lost always without fail as an arrow with a straightened aim unleashed from its bow; a sharpened pain welcomed once it pierced through the armored guard.

* * *

Time sped much like the trembled pulse of the human I fought for since my released return to this orbed planet while it left us once it disappeared, unable to be brought back despite any persuasion. As promised, the remaining day stayed as regularly as it could be in the wake of a threatened omen hovered; pushed aside in a fashioned state of ignorance under the rug to be left covered until we faced it with practiced reassurance. I fought against the echoed words of the warned evil while fingers lingered in the depths of follicles lengthened by the refusal to have it shortened, as if the feathered tangle I bunched softly into my enclosed palm could keep the damaged boat afloat the flotsam and jetsam pooled, for I refused to be drowned by the whirlpool swirled within. I would be washed onto shores harvested with abandoned mounded grains, forgotten once the storm calmed; bathed in reflected light veiled over me thinly until rescued by opposed elements darkened in the midst of the floated fire's absence. The wind rustled as it parted in order to silently be called to my side as an allied invisibility aligned, even though it gathered into a roared signal that awaited to be answered.

"Did you hear that?" my partner asked, his gentle gaze set on me, shadowed with edged concern as I am reeled back into reality like a fish hooked and brought in to meet its fated end.

"Sorry, can you repeat it?"

"Do you mind putting Ethan to bed? I'm going to turn in early." 

I nodded before our son was slipped back into my positioned limbs, as it was registered how stress affected the foundation framed by skins stretched cover. My pursed lips met the paired set given as a departure that would be ended as soon as it began, head bowed down after to watch the miniature person slightly squirm in order to become comforted. Safety is all sought to blanket the generated halfling just as the cotton wrapped snuggly around, though it would not completely be guaranteed. Even though most emotions eluded my ability to understand fully, melancholy weighed my chest down with such pressured anxiety kept inside as what unfolded was still witnessed from the viewed spectacle; a burdened state bloomed which only wilted what few precious petals remained intact. 

"Let's take you upstairs." I suggested to whom only looked at me. With one arm raised in protection, I approached and climbed the leveled steps, directed to take the long way around in respect for the inexperienced at such an action capable of creating a whiplashed reaction. As the alternative was prevented, I turned the knob to the spare bedroom made into a nursery and placed the baby who had not hesitated to be persuaded under sleep's spell onto the softened sheet decorating the mattressed crib, making certain that the feather bestowed upon his arrival was placed beside him in the bundled cloth prior to a careful exit executed on my way to the shared bedroom where as always I stood guard as I laid adjacent to the human abled to capture my heart. A force left unable to be described descended once I crossed the threshold into the area and approached the bed, increasing in volume suppressed at the sight of a wrinkled duvet heaped in a messed bundle. shove away once it was realized that my lover would not be returned soon as I hurried back into the hallway, halted by being slammed into from an impact with the ability to knock me over in an eased motion; stunned briefly. All I can do is raise my view from where I stayed on the floor, only to be met by the one who had attempted to steal away the infant of our shared genetics, shadowed under his unsheathed wings while he towered above.

"What did you do with my husband?!" I growled, still postured on the floor. 

"You're mistaken. I am not the one who did this." Michael stated, a hand extended to assist me to my feet, ignored as I pushed up; steadied. "I sensed the cause of your disappeared partner, and all I wanted was to find the source"

"I would believe you, but last time when you were here didn't really produce any warm feelings." I retorted.

"Really. The only reason I needed your child was to lure it out of hiding, but now as it can clearly be seen he serves a purpose no longer." Relieved as I was due to his knowledge possessed, the comment that implied our child was useless unnerved me deeply, which caused me to be rammed into my older sibling as I pinned him, my hand immediately on the hilt of the archangel blade kept for instances like these, the sharpened end pressed forward in an attempted threat just before it was snatched from my hand and I was separated far from the enemy.

"Cool it, hot stuff." I registered as my brother-in-law's voice pinpointed toward me with the handled tool dangled in front of me in a taunt once I looked his way.

"How can I when Sam is missing?" I all but roared at him

"Sammy's gone?" 

"Yes, and he's a prime suspect!" I replied, gestured towards the intruder.

"I told you, little brother, I am not the one you are after."

:Then why come uninvited into a household you are not welcomed in? It seems suspicious." 

"Let him explain, Lucifer." I am lightly ordered by the older mortal.

"I come to be a guided resource, especially since you both will be running off now to have the damsel in distress rescued."

"Even if that is true, he is not coming along with me" I immediately stated. "Now, tell us who captured my lover."

"The Scribe." Michael simply answered.

"Where's he keeping my brother?" Dean questioned, taking matters into his own hands.

"I followed them to a few hours away in an abandoned house far from the rest of the population. I would have entered and saved you the trouble, but it was warded."

"I'll pack up." the Winchester blatantly decided as he exited the hallway before it could be argued. Sure , he was competently capable of going on such a quest, though if the underestimated angel we were after caused any damage to the male unable to be reversed, I would regret it eternally whether or not he forgave me. I started in the direction he went in hoped persuasion that more than likely would be failed until I am distracted off the course by a sharpened cry let out; a priority that could never be diverted from. Brought back into the cavern that refuged, I scooped up the cloaked child into my vacant expanse of flesh as I calmed him down, my nose buried shallowly into the small patch of hair crowned on his scalp, his freshened scent breathed in as a way have my panic prevented from being risen.

"He's grown since the last time I was here." echoed through the shortened distance of limited space in the crowded room.

"I suggest you leave for you are no longer vital to our search."

"Oh? And who will keep your offspring guarded while his parent is retrieved?" the opposite questioned.

"You're lucky we're pressed for time." I sighed just as we were joined again by the relation of my beau. It had not occurred to me, for I figured I would have came to a solution to prevent the green-eyed human from coming along with me, but of course it had been a thought processed in vain. "If a hair on his head is harmed, I swear you will be slain."

"You have my promised word." I am told as I handed the little entity encased in skin to my brethren. And just like that, we arrived to the main level of the enclosed underground dwelling, the protection left as we approached the battered blackened vehicle with which my companion held praise for. Not waiting for permission granted, the handle lifted in my grasp as the curled wing opened up to the embraced impact as I slid onto the seat revealed, my eyes hooded as I leaned against the interior of the door while the expansed canvas mottled by blotches of ivory went by in an accelerated pace towards miles reached out to.

"Lucifer." Dean broke the silence stretched between us.

"I shouldn't have let him go up alone." 

"You didn't see it coming, so there's no need for guilted considerations." he countered. "We're going to stop this from happening and bring Sam home safe and sound." 

In the dusked atmosphere we were swallowed by, I turned my head in the direction to the mortal, and managed to have my mouth turned up in an attempted smile as I agreed to what seemed easier than how it was in actuality. Regardless of our tolerated acknowledgement, gratitude swelled in me, contradicting my earlier denial to bring him, for now it seemed finally, even if illusioned, there was something between us; connected further.

"I'm still getting accustomed to..all of this, but thank you, Dean." I gave, shifted more comfortably in the seat granted permission from the driver in this occasion. Left without any verbal cues, I'm clapped firmly on the shoulder instead that lingered gingerly, the unspoken words bridged in the physical contact until the hand placed lifted to have the quieted background filled suddenly by the tones associated with music made decades ago, nearly neglected completely if not for the relic preserved.

"You lightened the mood with this?"

"There's always someone, somewhere listening to a Def Leppard song, and we just ended up being a statistic." he defended his choice as the beat quickly filled the car; an extra heart pumped adding to the adreneline centered that was amplified.

"What's a Sergeant Pepper..?" I dared to ask once the lyric was sung, met with such a forced bark of a laugh.

"Looks like someone needs a lesson in classic rock." I blushed at the realization created by my ignorance. "But, that can wait when we're not on such a mission." he added, the forefinger on the steering wheel keeping a timed pose with the music. It faded into oblivion only moments later, replaced by another of the same composers as if on a looped link, the messages in sync as we edged closer to our destination known.

"Dean, there's a more serious notion that must be cleared." I brought up.

"And that would be?" 

"If this is failed, then I will be murdered by this." I revealed the blade still carried at my hip.

"Don't be so negative." I am told, a glint of harshened reaction in the tone. "If it comes down to that, I won't have you killed, for your family's sake."

Taken aback, the weapon was covered again with the layered fabric my vessel had been accustomed to while I took in an unnecessary breath, the entrance to this machine used opened as I climbed out, following my gained relative along the trampled grass flattened down to be presented as an earthened path. 

"Odd. Michael said these walls were warded." 

"They aren't?"

"The symbols have been altered, broken even." I pointed out. "He lied." 

"Whether or not, it can be figured out later."

Pursuaded by the promised interrogation, I continued on as it was decided upon having the mortal wait where he stood before I crossed through the eased passage, moving as quickly as possible through the contents of the one-storied home. Guided only by a determined instinct, the simplicity of how this unfolded was ignored, even as a warned signal came from under my feet in the boards of wood stepped upon. Fed up, I almost abandoned all hope at a rescued recovery, alerted by a pained groan barely audible that awakened the purpose ventured as I rushed to be at my redeemer's side once more.

As the threshold was crossed into the room found, one look at the damage done to my lover unnerved me in every sense of the word, details magnified as I dared to move closer. The tide of crimson water spilled over the brink in darkened streams as it coated the expanse it usually stayed under; currents unleashed in angles not meant for such a surge. The surface that blanketed branches of pipes that led the liquid on its intended course covered broken bridges made stable with a densed foundation no longer correctly intact. 

"Sam.." is all I could utter as I dropped to his level, a hand placed upon his cheek gently, though it still received a weakened wince, rogue strands of hair matted with absorbed sweat collected from resistance swept away by my roughened fingers.

"Luci?" the strained vocal range shattered in the same instant as my heart did, pained almost to the same degree.

"Shh.. I'm here." I soothed as I worked at the knotted cord of rope tying the one who struggled to cling onto life, the edged tool sawn into the textured fabric. 

"You shouldn't have came."

"Oh? Then what kind of husband would I be if you were still left here while I was knowledged of your captured status?" 

"A wise one." an added tone supplied once the last string was sliced. 

"You have some nerve, Metatron." I growled over my shoulder, the hilt elegantly poised in my clutched fingers as I readily prepared an attack.

"It was the only way to have you lured here."

"The one targeted by your premonition was me all along." I came to the conclusion, finally able to understand once it was digested. "But, I can't be ended." 

"Technically, no. Though once you are altered, there is the possibility."

"You intend to use me." I figured out the alluded.

"Only your grace. What I'll be taking from you is the last piece required."

My gaze flickered back to the human I had claimed, as I registered how more pain would only be given if I carried him across. Even flight seemed to be a dangered wager that I could not consider. "As long as you allow me to heal him, it's yours."

"Deal." 

My palm cupped the jaw bone that jutted out from its correct position as the process began to reconstruct the features fractured; a process that consumed some time worth being wasted while every piece was put back together. Unable to resist the urged urgency, my lips lingered upon the crevice shielded behind the hazel hued bulbs of sight that recognized the significance of such precise movements.

"Please don't do this."

"I have no choice." I stated sorrowfully as the tips of my index and middle fingers replaced my kiss with the faint pressure, leaving him unconscious. "I'm ready." I addressed the one who waited for the deed to be done, lifted onto legs that barely supported the weight of anticipation to be received with such a fierce fire to be engulfed by as it burned off what once was and would never be again.

* * *

Warmth seared me as a rumbled roar revived me from my state, eyes refused to open as they were fused almost completely shut by a substance dried. Worked open, I was met with the ceiling of the Impala. As I shifted, I realized that I was pinned to a heated body next to me as we laid together underneath a blanket in the backseat, seized by panic at the unfamiliar. 

"Calm down, sweetie, I've got you." I hear, muffled by the sheen of hair that covered the shell of my ear , followed by a lightened peck.

Confusion rammed into me, a force of unlimited strength in such a moment like this. The voice I recognized, but it couldn't be who I thought it was. "You're not my lover." I accused, unable to detach from the anchored chains of flesh.

"Sam.." he sighed out as a cursed blessing. "I gave up being an archangel in order to save you." 

"Lucifer would never do such a thing."

"In this instance, I did." he returned. "That's what people do, and afterall, I am one now."

"You're braver than I thought." I stated as I rolled into his stomach, faced by the fractured fissure carved in the crevice of a soul no longer intact. Guilt lurked in the shadows as a lone street lamp gave a glance of the face inflicted with a harsh reaction, as I reasoned internally I had hurt him, cloaked by a crumbled confidience to be rebuilt. With my hand freed from the cloth trap, the pads of my fingertips glided over the flesh of the face now humanized, wandering over the whole expanse as I mouthed the phantomed touches in an attempt to have the unspoken bridged in the limit of timed sand flowing, pleased at the verbal responses uttered softly in strained arousal. 

"I don't think you have time for that." my brother broke in as the Impala rolled to a stop at our reached destination.

"Sorry Dean." I gave as embarrassment shaded my cheeks in the darkened atmosphere around us. Given a grunt expelled, I was lifted from the interior of the automobile and carried into the bunker, followed by the one who committed this similar act on the day I pledged myself to be bound by love, only to be laid down once again, my head cushioned by the arm of the furniture. Joined by the blonde, my ears pricked at the added entity brought into the room that caused me to blindly grope for the bundled package of appendages held just out of my arms outstretched.

"Stop teasing him." Lucifer growled. "Your job here is now finished." 

"If you insist." I am startled as I hear the oldest archangel's reply prior to the exchanged youth positioned next to me. Immediately, I shifted to keep our son guarded from the one that assumed the role of babysitter during my rescue, astonished by the fact that Lucifer decided to trust his estranged relative with such an important being.

"You tricked me into that building. Explain."

"Immortality is a disease any of us would jump at the chance to be ridden of, and of course it would have only damaged you once your partner died, so I sent you there."

"Out of the kindness of your heart?"

"As an apology." The floor underneath groaned as he neared his sibling from what I sensed with eyes closed, the act directed still obvious enough to be filled in as a sound of connected lips slotted together briefly before the air was disturbed as the other left. A sigh filled the emptied space, just as the same extremity touched by the betrayer traced the thinly stranded lashes in a pursuaded manner to ease my eyes open. The moment both forgiven and forgotten, I am swept out to sea to forever exhaust my limbs in the pool not dimmed at all since the transition forced, unable to come up for air once I dived underneath the embedded aquamarine.

"Lucifer." I sighed, as he pressed into my side, the infant perched onto the former angel's chest.

"Hm?" 

"I know technically you're mortal now, but I have to ask, does your vessel ever break anymore?"

"The last time it did was when I thought, for a split second in that room, I had permanently lost you." he answered with a quivered tone, looking at the fabric of the couch behind instead of directly at me. Touched, my heart is pierced by the sensual confession which overwhelmed entirely. Such possessed qualities already gave me hope that the aftermath helped to metamorphose the creature exposed to such things that happened, in order to be preserved. A new leaf had been turned over in retrospect, and it could be plainly seen as this turn of events caressed just as the newly made human did to both of us while I buried myself between his arm and jacketed ribcage, coaxed into a warmed sleep, leaving the waking world with a stolen blissful image taken as a picture always spread out on the canvas of my mind; a puzzle of a family pieced into place finally perfected.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote of "There's always someone, somewhere listening to a Def Leppard song" is a quote of my mom's. It's how she introduced me to the band. And the song, for those of you who don't know that they are listening to, is "Rocket"  
> This series was supposed to only be a one fic work, but it evolved because I loved it so much, and still do, so I am sad to be ending it with this work *tear*. Hopefully, you've enjoyed it though, as much as I did writing it!


End file.
